A New Start
by Daphnx
Summary: Kotone is just a barmaid at Fairy Tail, and a mage at Lamia Scale. But now, she'll have to quit her job at Fairy Tail; for Erza despises her and Natsu's a big jerk-like guy. How will this turn out? GRAYLU, JERZA, GALE, LYON x OC, STING x OC & MORE INSIDE. OOC; maybe!


**Yo guys! New story!**

**So, in this story, Natsu and Erza will be like enemies but they really aren't.**

**Um... pretty sure I'll put GrayLu(don't ship), Jerza(YAS may start out as NaZa), GaLe, OC x Lyon, OC x Sting and... Navia(little ship)...?**

**Oh whale.**

**Mira: **_Don't oh whale us, please._

**Lucy:** _*sighs* She's right._

**Gray:** _She's actually copying a plot now. And making a story called Fairybook. She'll update that but not the other stories._

**Loke:** _That's so selfish._

**Hey! Maybe I'll update Secretly Fake Dating. *pouts* So many people won't be mad at me. *cries in one corner***

**Juvia: **_What did you do to Daphne-chan?! Juvia is disappointed in all of you!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p>Natsu watched as Gray and Lucy took a request and handed it to their other barmaid, Kotone Eucliffe, Sting's 18 year old sister.<p>

She looked at Natsu and frowned, putting a stamp of approval on the piece of paper. She suddenly decided she would cheer up the dragon slayer after Gray and Lucy had left.

Luckily, after 15 minutes of packing, the two people left and Kotone walked towards Natsu."Hey, Natsu-san." she said patting his head.

Natsu sadly nodded. "Yo, Kotone-chan." he replied.

"Still can't accept the fact that they're dating?" Kotone asked and Natsu started groaning. "Stop reminding me they are."

"Well, you have to accept then." the purple haired mage said, taking his answer as a yes. "Lucy wouldn't just notice you and kiss you, you know."

"I know… She loves Gray too much. Her best friend wouldn't be able to compete." Natsu pouted.

"You mean her best friend Erza-san?" Kotone asked.

Natsu gasped and started freaking out. "ERZA'S LUCY'S BEST FRIEND NOW?! I THOUGHT I WAS!" he said.

"You're not now. So keep your voice down and maybe I could invite you to something." Kotone glared at him.

Natsu's ears perked up. "How about a mission? Or a comfy apartment? Or a fighting tournament?" he said, getting carried away.

"Um… it'll have to be a two guild-required mission because I'm from Lamia Scale." Kotone replied, sweatdropping at the word tournament and apartment.

"Then why'd you take a job here?" Natsu asked.

Mira giggled, picking up mugs. "She needed to get away from guys who liked her. She was even considering going to Mermaid Heel."

"What?! Someone likes gothy Kotone-chan?!" Natsu shouted.

"Quiet. It's gothic and yes." Kotone bonked Natsu on the head. "If you think I'll let you off the hook for calling me gothic, you're very wrong."

"Gothic describes you, Kotone-chan!" Natsu grinned.

"It seems like you two are getting along. Usually, you would ignore each other." a _certain _redhead said, letting off a bit of a smile and sitting near them. "I'm glad I get to see you like this even once, Kotone, Natsu."

She was happy; for she got back from her day at the spa after her difficult mission. It gave her time to relax on her own.

"I don't ignore him, he makes me look at him then he looks away." Kotone pouted.

"H-hey! I told you it was our secret! Stop telling on me!" Natsu said.

"I didn't tell, I told." The violet haired girl stuck out her tongue. "If you are thinking about talking back, don't, cause if you do, Sting-nii would beat you!"

"You sound like that annoying red cat." Natsu smirked.

"His name is Lector and he is very cute, mind you!" Kotone threw a 700-paged book at Natsu, which made him fall unto the ground.

"Get. Along." Erza said, glaring at the two. Kotone glared back.

"Now I see no reason to. I'll be by the counter if anyone wants help or whatever!" Kotone shouted and went back to serving the Fairy Tail members.

Natsu frowned while Erza's lips formed a grin. "So, Natsu-"

"Yo, Max, Warren!" Kotone grinned and made her way towards the two guys. "How're my favorite boys doing? Has one of you been dating Laki? Or did Freed date her?"

Max blushed. "I-I don't think I like Laki-san." he replied. Kotone furrowed her eyebrows. "Then who do you like?"

"I like… you." Max said. Warren elbowed him. "I thought I was gonna confess."

Kotone blushed while Natsu, who overheard their conversation, headed over to them and grabbed her.

"Hey, NATSU!" Kotone, Max and Warren shouted.

"Didn't you hear? Sting allowed me to date her! Hahahahahaha!" Natsu busted into a fit of laughter and hugged Kotone. "I'm glad she's mine!"

Kotone looked at Natsu. "Me too!" she smiled and had to kiss Natsu on the cheek.

The salmon haired boy smirked and pecked her on the lips. Kotone blushed and looked at Max and Warren. "Seems like we're happily dating!"

The other members, including Mira, Erza, Gildarts and Makarov overheard.

Erza was now clenching her fists. She may have secretly liked Natsu and was trying to flirt with him.

Mirajane squealed, holding unto Kotone's hands. "Kotone, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would fangirl… like now." The latter sweatdropped.

"Well, well… seems like you got a girl that you deserve, Natsu." Gildarts smirked.

"Yup." Natsu grinned at the older man. "She's like air. I'd die without her."

A rounds of 'aww's emitted from the guild.

"THAT WAS CORNY." Erza said.

"No it wasn't, Erza. It was sweet!" Mira replied. The other guild members nodded.

"Juvia thinks it is good for Ko-chan! Juvia wishes that was Juvia and Gray-sama!" Juvia sighed happily.

"It's really cute!" Lisanna, Wendy, Charles and Levy said, giving them a thumbs-up.

Kotone whispered to Natsu. "This is some crap you're putting us through."

Gajeel heard and laughed. "Gihi. What a stupid Salamander!" he said, getting all of the attention.

Natsu knew he had heard and glared at him. "I'm not stupid and shut up, IRON TRASH! Go get Levy and leave me and Kotone-chan to our room!"

Some girls blushed, some boys smirked. _So Natsu had the guts to say that word in a different form?!_

Kotone grinned and dragged him to the infirmary. "What the hell was that?" she whispered, her smile disappearing as she set up a soundproof barrier and some runes.

"I couldn't think of anything else. So I pretended to be your boyfriend." Natsu shrugged.

The girl slapped him hard and glared. "I'm quitting my job. Looks like there is nothing for me here. Now I know why Lucy didn't like you. You were insensitive to girls. I hate you, Natsu Dragneel!"

She left the infirmary and went to backyard to see Erza. She suddenly summoned a sword towards Kotone's neck. The violet haired girl remained silent. "You think you could just steal Natsu from me?" the redhead whispered.

_But, don't you like Jellal? He was with you when you were a child. Yet, you like Natsu? I surely didn't think of that, Erza… I'm sorry for stealing him then._

Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armor and hit Kotone with her spike-covered maze. The girl didn't fight back, for she didn't want to hurt Erza. She received bruises on her arms and legs.

"I'm not done with you!" Erza requipped into her Flame Empress Armor and used Flame Slash against Kotone. Her clothes were slightly burned now. Then, she used Armadura Fairy Armor and shouted. "Fairy Piercing Sword!" and thus, Kotone fainted, falling to the ground, though she had to fake it, she felt sad, for Erza despised her.

She woke up without any company and frowned. She decided to go back to the guild and quit her job. She bowed to Makarov. "Makarov-sama, I'm quitting. I'm really sorry but I don't want any trouble. Me and Natsu will not continue our relationship. Because we didn't really have one."

Everyone gasped, except Erza who was grinning like a fool. "WHAT?!"

"Goodbye." Kotone said and took all of her stuff, saying goodbye to the members, to go to Lamia Scale. She walked down the road.

Almost everyone was crying. "D-don't worry, everyone! We can always visit Kotone in Lamia Scale!" Makarov said, though tears were making their way down his face.

Truth be told, Kotone wasn't just their barmaid. She was like a sister, or friend. She made them smile, and laugh. Something Laxus barely did. Even he was happy with her around.

They all nodded and looked at Kotone. She was… doing the Fairy Tail nakama sign.

_Wherever you may be, dead or alive, weak or strong, pure or impure, you would always be our nakama. We won't leave you… Your happiness will be ours, so will your sadness and anger._

They all did it as well. _It isn't our final goodbye; but we will surely miss you. For you our one of our jewels; we will not let other people scathe you, or fill you with impurity. You are forever sacred, Kotone! Besides, we can visit you on our free time…_

_And so, the jewel left… traveling to Lamia Scale._

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia:<strong> _*drown everyone except her and Admin*_

**Thanks, Ju-chan! Please tell me what you thought about my story!**


End file.
